Secular coming of age ceremony
Secular coming of age ceremonies, sometimes called "civil confirmations", are ceremonies arranged by organisations that are secular, i.e. not aligned to any religion. Their purpose is to prepare adolescents for their life as adults. Secular coming of age ceremonies originated in the 19th century, when non-religious people wanted a rite of passage comparable to the Christian Confirmation. Nowadays non-religious coming of age ceremonies are organised in several European countries. Germany Modern non-religious coming of age ceremonies originate in Germany, where Jugendweihe ("youth consecration", today occasionally known as Jugendfeier, "youth ceremony") began in the 19th century. The activity was arranged by independent freethinker organisations until 1954, when the Communist party of East Germany banned it in its old form and changed it to promote Communist ideology. In the GDR Jugendweihe became, with the support of the state, the most popular form of coming of age ceremonies for the adolescents, replacing the Christian Confirmation. After the reunification of Germany the Jugendweihe-activity regained its independence from Communism, but the non-religious rite of passage had become a tradition, and thus approximately 60-70 % of youngsters in the eastern states still participate in it. The age for participating in the Jugendweihe is 13-14 years. Before the ceremony the youngsters attend specially arranged events or a course, in which they work on topics like history and multiculturalism, culture and creativity, civil rights and duties, nature and technology, professions and getting a job, as well as lifestyles and human relations. Nowadays there are many different groups organising Jugendweihes, but the most important ones are Jugendweihe Deutschland e. V., der Humanistische Verband Deutschland ("the Humanist Association of Germany"), der Freidenkerverband ("the Freethinker Association") and die Arbeiterwohlfahrt ("the Worker Welfare"). Norway Human-Etisk Forbund (The Norwegian Humanist Association) has arranged non-religious confirmation courses in Norway since 1951. During the last ten years there has been rapid growth in the popularity of the course. In 2006 over 10 500 youngsters, approximately 17 % of the age group, chose the humanistisk konfirmation or borgerlig konfirmation (civil confirmation). The course can be taken in the year of one's 15th birthday. Norwegians living abroad can take the course as correspondence course by e-mail. Finland Prometheus Camp In Finland non-religious lower high school students planned a camp for a secular rite of passage as an alternative for the Christian Confirmation, and the first Prometheus-leiri (Prometheus Camp) was held in 1989 by the Finnish Philosophy and Life Stance teachers' coalition. Next year Prometheus-leirin tuki ry (Prometheus Camp Association) was founded for organising the week-long summer camps. The ideology of the association is based on Humanist world view, but it is politically and religiously non-aligned. One of the main principles of the activity is tolerance towards other peoples' life stances. The camp is primarily aimed at youngsters who don't belong to any religious order, but approximately 20 % of yearly Prometheus Camp participants are members of some religious community, usually the Evangelical Lutheran Church of Finland, and also participate in a Christian Confirmation. The usual age to participate in a Prometheus Camp is 14-15 years, but there are also "senior camps" for overage youngsters. In the last years the yearly number of participants has been around 900, which is approximately 1,5 % of the age group. The themes in the Prometheus Camp are: differences, prejudice and discrimination; drugs, alcohol and addiction; society and making a difference in it; the future; world views, ideologies and religions; personal relationships and sexuality; and the environment. These topics are worked on by open discussions, debating, group work, small drama plays or playing games. Every camp is organised and lead by a team of seven members: two adults and five youngsters. In the end of the camp there is a Prometheus Ceremony, in which the participants perform a chronicle about their week for their friends and family. They also get a Prometheus-diploma, a silvery Prometheus-medallion and a crown of leaves that is bound by the camp leaders. Weekend-long continuation camps are arranged in autumns. Annually one Prometheus-camp has been arranged in English, two in Swedish and approximately 65 in Finnish. Juurileiri There is also another kind of a non-religious coming of age rite in Finland: in Juurileiri ("Root Camp") 15-18 year old participants get familiar with the way of life, world view, beliefs and traditions of ancient Finns for a week through discussions, handicraft, drama, and skills necessary for life in primitive conditions. Root Camps have been arranged once a year since 2004, and in 2007 Juurielo ry ("Root Life Association") was founded for organising the camps. Iceland In Iceland borgaraleg ferming (civil confirmations) are organised by Siðmennt, a Humanist association, as an alternative to the Christian Confirmation for the 13 year old. Before the civil confirmation the youngsters take a preparation course about ethics, personal relationships, human rights, equality, critical thinking, relations between the sexes, prevention of substance abuse, skepticism, protecting the environment, getting along with parents, being a teenager in a consumer society, and what it means to be an adult and take responsibility for one's views and behavior. The course consists of 12 weekly group meetings, each lasting 1,5 hours. Youngsters living outside Reykjavík can take the course as a concentrated version during two weekends. The teachers of the course are usually philosophers. In the end of the course there is a formal graduation ceremony in which the participants receive diplomas, and some of them perform music, poetry and speeches. There are also prominent members of Icelandic society giving speeches. Since 2000 approximately 90 youngsters have taken the course every year. Sweden The association Humanisterna (The Humanists) started secular coming-of-age courses in Sweden in the 1990s in the form of study circles, but they were soon replaced by a week-long camp where the subjects are dealt with through discussions, games, group works and other activities. During the last years there has been approximately 100 participants annually in the Humanistisk konfirmation (Humanist confirmation) camps. The themes in the camp concern one's life stance, for example human rights, equality, racism, gender roles, love, sexuality and lifestyles, but the topics under discussion depend on the participating youngsters' own choices. In the end of the camp there is a festive ceremony in which the participants demonstrate to their families and relatives what they did during the week, through e.g. plays and songs. There are also speeches held by the organisators of the camp, the youngsters themselves, and invited speakers. Denmark The first civil confirmation in the Nordic countries was arranged in Copenhagen, Denmark in 1915 by "Association Against Church Confirmation". A few years later the organisation changed its name to "The Association for Civil Confirmation". Today civil confirmations are arranged each year in a very small scale by the Danish labour movement's organisation for youth and children, DUI. References Category:Secularism Category:Ceremonies Category:Rites of passage Category:Rites (nonreligious)